Lala's First Valentine
by nightnovice
Summary: Another holiday from the 'Finer Things' world. This takes us forward to a young girls first dance. #gilmoregirlsvalentineschallenge Disclaimer: Just musings based on the hit show written by ASP.


Another holiday from the 'Finer Things' world. This takes us forward to a young girls first dance. #GilmoreValentinesChallenge

Disclaimer: Just musings based on the hit show written by ASP.

Lala's First Valentine

Lorelai Lane Morgan, affectionately known as Lala, admired the silver twenty's style dress she wore with the blue sash, it was from her mother's closet. Her Auntie Diane had told her about it when she was talking about the theme for her Valentine's dance at school. She loved that her mother had so many fun dresses she could borrow and that her mother let her borrow them was even cooler. Her friends were so jealous of the close friendship they shared.

"You look so much like your mother, young Huntzberger is a lucky boy. It is him who will be squiring you right?" Finn looked at his daughter, wow she was already sixteen and as lovely as her mother – where had the time gone.

"No, he didn't ask, he is going with Clarissa Jonson, I am going with Charles Wilson, you know his dad – Gunther? He is insurance like my great-grandpa Gilmore was." Although she had never met him, she had heard a good deal about him from her mother and other family members.

"Well, you find one of your brothers if anything gets funny." Finn cautioned.

"Daddy, it's just a dance – there will be nothing funny." she shook her head.

"You are so like your mother Lala – she never thought the worst of boys or men for that matter and I guess I am a lucky sot for it. Just be alert okay sweetheart. You know when I met your mother for the second time - she was wearing that very dress. You should ask her about the gloves and pearls, she also had this way of tucking her hair so it looked like a bob." Finn had a far away look in his eye.

"I've seen that photo – it's in your office at The Golden Age Hotel in New York, is it true that mom and Uncle Logan used to date?" she was sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs tucked under her.

Finn laughed softly and moved her hair behind her ear, "That was ages ago – when we were in college. You see back then I wasn't the serious type; well none of us were – but when we met your mother – she whipped us all into shape and your Uncle Logan fell hard; but in the end it was me she was meant to be with and without that second meeting I wouldn't know how wonderful it is to have you and your brothers."

"You and mom aren't like some of my other friends parents – I mean you know, you and mom, Uncle Logan and Aunt Diane, the McCrea's and even Uncle Robert and Aunt Rose, you all are best friends and family to one another. I feel so lucky to have grown up with so much love – heck I don't even fight with my brothers like some of the other kids." She laid her head on his shoulder.

He pet her head, "All your mother's doing, she is just so full of love we can't all help but share it with her and each other."

Rory had been hiding behind the door and came in beaming, "You had a bit to do with it too you know. Oh Lala – you look beautiful – Addy is going to be envied,"

"I guess you only eavesdropped on the last part – he didn't ask, I am going with Charles Wilson." She sighed, "He is the Lacrosse captain so my friends are jealous, you know the type – tall, blonde and muscled." She shrugged, "Besides Addison is taking Clarissa Jonson, she is tall and willowy and frankly; stacked." She rolled her eyes.

Rory smiled, her daughter was so clueless and Addy was acting just like Logan, "Well, it's his loss, Charles will be blown away by you. You look lovely in that dress."

"Daddy said there were gloves a necklace and that you could do my hair like you had it in the picture in his office." She enthused.

"Oh, he told you all of that did he. I bet he also told you this is the dress was wearing the first time he and I had seen each other in five years." She had a dreamy look, "Did you know that until that day I didn't even know his real name?"

Lala looked at her mom surprised, "But you were friends in college, how could that even happen?"

Rory laughed and looked at Finn who simply nodded, "You see I only knew him as Finn the lovable carefree drunk friend of Logan and Colin. I never knew how kind, gentle and so very smart. I never met that version of him until we met again in New York; I can tell you he came as a complete surprise. It was the best surprise of my life and he made my world whole."

Lala, watched her parents, they were so sweet together, she wanted that one day. "Your right mom, it's a dance and it's Addy's loss because you are going to make me look like you did all those years ago and Clarissa be damned."

That night as Rory and Finn prepared for bed they were talking about the talks they had shared with their daughter, "Finn Morgan you are quite the romantic – I heard you told Lala about how we met again and I didn't know you still had Charlie's photo in your New York office."

Finn wrapped his arms around her middle, "You look fantastic in that picture and I love looking at it. I am a lucky, lucky man Mrs. Morgan. I have you, the boys, Lala and all of our friends – we have a picture perfect life."

"I have to agree, Mr. Morgan – meeting you again made the difference in my life in the world you opened up to me. You helped me see what the world could be." She leaned in and kissed him soundly.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

It was the night of the dance and Rory had just finished pinning her daughter's hair into a cute bob. The red lip was the perfect finish and Rory smiled. "It's too bad Grandma Lorelai couldn't make it – she would be pleased, I would probably have to cut her camera hand off so you could go to the dance. Do you mind if I take a picture of you looking in the mirror for your dad?"

Lala beamed at her mother, "That would be great then he can have one of each of us – he'll love it."

Rory posed her daughter looking at the mirror and then maneuvered herself so she could catch her from behind and her reflection without being in the photo herself. It took several tries but she finally got the shot, "I never appreciated Charlie's natural talent quite as much as I do now – he got that shot in one go completely candid. I just spent a good ten minutes trying to stay out of the shot" she chuckled, "and you are such a good sport about it; thank you. Now let's go down and see if Charles is ready to be wowed."

They looped arms and descended the stairs to a young man dressed as Gatsby and holding a box with a corsage, looking very nervous as Finn chatted with him, her three brothers looking like 1920's cronies of Capone and smirking with slight menace. Charles looked to the stairs and all eyes were on her as her mom released her to join him.

"Hi Charles, is that for me?" Lala smiled her winning smile and Charles relaxed visibly.

"You look amazing, and yeah – this is for you." He extended the box towards her.

"Will you put it on me?" She extended her wrist towards him.

He opened the container and removed thee flower slipping it on her wrist. Rory snapped a picture.

Charles cleared his throat, "Well I guess we should go, see you guys at the dance. Nice seeing you again Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." He placed his hand on the small of Lala's back and the gave a small wave and exited to the awaiting transport.'

"I meant what I said Lore, you look amazing." Charles gave her a peck on the cheek and was rewarded with her blush.

"Thank you and I must say you look great too. The dance will be amazing." She beamed.

"I was hoping we could slip out of the dance early, maybe watch the stars and talk." He twined her fingers in his.

Lala was instantly uncomfortable but remembered what her mom had said, 'get to the dance and if he try's anything find your brothers'. At the time she thought her mom was being over cautious but now she had a second thought. "Let's first see how the party is and if its a snore we can grab a group and head out for our own fun. It would be a shame to waste all the effort we made to look like this."

Charles took in her stiff features and the realization that she wouldn't go anywhere alone with him soon dawned. It also occurred to him that the rumor of her innocence was also true so he wouldn't be getting lucky tonight. He would just have to rethink his approach. He pet her hand that was twined with his softly. "That sounds like a fine plan and you are right we are all dressed up we may as well enjoy it."

They arrived at the venue and walked the red carpet into the dazzling room where white gloved servers carried trays of silver with glasses of punch, hors d'oeuvres and small cakes. Lala smiled at the spectacle of it. A band was playing lively tunes and her classmates danced wildly about. She accepted his offered arm and followed him to the photo station where they had a picture taken against the background of 1920's New York. They found their table and grabbed some punch and treats.

Charles laughed, "You are going to eat?"

"Of course – why else would I grab some of the snacks and cakes?" She looked at him perplexed.

"My sister wouldn't eat anything here, well maybe the fruit from the fondue station, but only the fruit none of the chocolate." He explained, as he helped himself to mini wellingtons and made sure that they were offered to her as well.

She smiled at the gesture, "Well I am not your sister, my appetite, you will find, leans to real food not the silly rabbit leaves other girls force themselves to endure." she took a bite of the treats before her.

Charles began to rethink her, she was not at all what he expected.

"Dance with me, I love this song!" he was pulled from his reverie by Lala.

"Sure" he chuckled the song was an oldie, probably requested by a teacher, who his age would ask for 'Walk Like and Egyptian and how did Lorelai know how to dance like that?!'

The couple began to dance on the empty floor and by the second verse others had joined in, the DJ noticing the attitude of the dancers decided to play a few more of the peppy 80's tunes. The pair danced as a couple and with groups Lala leading in some of the dances her Grandma Lorelei had taught her. After a few songs the music returned to the hits of the day and Charles led her back to their table.

"Well that was something, where did you learn those dances?" He retrieved punch from the passing tray for them.

Lala blushed and smirked at him, "My Grandma Lorelai, that was the style of music when she was our age, she is the best for sleepovers. She even taught me some ancient games."

"You aren't what I expected at all, you are always so... aloof, but really you are special." Charles reached out and pet her hand and their fingers entwined.

"It's been over two hours, I mean, if you want to go?" She said haltingly.

He leaned over and kissed her gently, "I'm okay here – you?"

"Can't complain, it's been fun so far and the food is really pretty good for D.A.R fare." She laughed softly and gave him a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad, does this mean we'll have a second date?" His tone was hopeful.

"That would be nice." She smiled at him softly.

The slow strains of a love song wafted over them and he extended his hand towards her, "May I have this dance?"

She stood and allowed him to guide her to the floor and sunk into his embrace swaying gently to the sweet tune. She wasn't sure what would happen next, but she was sure it was her best Valentine's dance ever.

*END*


End file.
